1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to puzzle games of the type having individually rotatable concentric rings which, when they are stopped by friction means, have maze patterns thereon to be negotiated by a player or players with a playing piece.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses game apparatus having stacked squares or rotatable stacked discs for playing word games or for progressing a game piece from an outer disc to an inner disc. Unlike Applicant's invention, these devices do not show a game apparatus having rotatable rings thereon for forming a maze through which a player attempts to negotiate a path from an edge of the device to the center in a given set time.
Representative of the prior art are the following list of patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ H. Eyles 1,892,664 Jan. 3, 1933 S. A. Graves, Jr. 2,215,696 Sept. 24, 1940 J. M. Buckley 2,370,229 Feb. 27, 1945 L. S. Dalton 2,378,979 March 20, 1956 W. W. S. Scharp 3,030,112 April 17, 1962 ______________________________________